Always Beside Me
by FireApparition
Summary: chapter 7 is now up!A sequel to Hiei's Diary. A must read.Hiei has mysteriously disappeared in spirit world. What has yukina found out. What is wrong with Hiei? How are they going to fix this problem. this is nonyaoi
1. Daisies

The sequel has been started. Now first off if you have not read Hiei's Diary I don't think you should read this for one. You will get really confused.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yyh

Alright here you go!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Days have passed since Yukina and Hiei's death.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara had brought flowers to the graves weekly. Kuwabara kept hoping his one true love would return. Like Hiei had the first time.

Early in the morning-

Yusuke was getting ready for another boring day of school. He normally met the permanently sad Kuwabara in front of the arcade.

Spirit World-

Yukina and Hiei were both pretty happy. They were together now. The only thing they missed was hanging out with Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke.

Hiei knew that he and Yukina were probably not going to be going to back to human world. The portal's were now sealed up.

Hiei was finally happy, but he missed fighting demons...and picking on Kuwabara.

Human world-

"Man, I'm starting to miss the shrimp" said Kuwabara while he stretched.

"Yeah, I miss him to" Yusuke said.

"I hope Yukina can come back" Kuwabara said with teary eyes.

Yusuke looked at the flower shop.

"Hey, school doesn't start for another hour" Yusuke said, pointing his finger to the flower shop.

"Oh! I know we should get flowers for Hiei, and Yukina's graves" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, now your catching on" Yusuke said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran into the flower shop with the twenty dollars they had put together.

"Hello boys" the woman at the counter said.

"Hi, we would like to buy some daisies" Yusuke said stubbornly.

"Ok, how many do you want" the woman said.

"Uh two separate bundle's" Kuwabara said before Yusuke had a chance.

"Alright, that will be 15 dollars" The woman said.

"Yeah! We saved 5 dollars" Yusuke yelled as they walked out the door.

Luckily they were fairly close to the graveyard.

They walked in. By the time they got to Hiei, and Yukina's grave, they saw Kurama there.

"Hey Kurama, you giving flowers to Hiei, and Yukina's grave too?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, I am" Kurama said calmly as always.

Yusuke walked over to the graves. He laid the flowers over each of them, and both Yusuke and Kuwabara gave a prayer.

"I wish Hiei were here, so when demons would come he could help us out" Yusuke said sadly.

"Yes, I feel the same way" Kurama said.

"Oh Yukina" Kuwabara said bursting into tears.

"Well I better get going, school starts in twenty minutes" Kurama said getting up, and walking off.

"Stupid Koenma, Yukina wasn't even plagued like the shrimp was" Kuwabara said bawling still.

"Come on Kuwabara lets go" Yusuke said pulling Kuwabara up.

Spirit world-

"Brother, what is wrong you seem...sad" Yukina said looking at him.

"Huh, oh im fine Yukina don't worry about me" Hiei said with a small grin.

"Ok" Yukina said smiling.

Hiei then all of a sudden disappeared.

"Hiei, Brother! Where did you go" Yukina said with tears forming at her eyes.

* * *

Ok I am going to stop there. Don't worry though I will try to update as fast as I can. So yeah. Don't forget to review! 


	2. Stolen soul

Alright I am back with another fresh new chapter for you. Sorry it took so long to update. I am seriously pulling a writer's block here. But nothing to worry about, I will still manage to write. Now to thank some people.

wutsmyageagain

Mr. Leader

Forbiddensoul562

Jessica

LitaKitsune

and Tsume-Hiei luver

ok thanks for reviewing and enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Hiei had disappeared into thin air. He was no where to be seen.

Yukina knew that Hiei wouldn't just leave her with out saying any thing.

Yukina was really starting to get worried now. She decided it would be best if she went to talk to Koenma about this.

Yukina left to go to Koenma's office.

She had finally reached her destination. She walked into Koenma's office and Koenma greeted her.

"Hello Yukina" Koenma said, acting non aware of the situation.

"Koenma, Hiei is gone" Yukina bursted out crying.

Koenma's face went straight.

"I know" Koenma said pulling out a few papers with the information on Hiei.

"Do you know where Hiei went" Yukina said looking up.

"I do not, but I do know what happened" Koenma said looking down at the papers.

"A demon came to human world and dug up Hiei's grave site. He took Hiei's body, and is performing a spell on Hiei to make him come back to life. Hiei's spirit is no longer with us. With the information on thespells this demon uses, Hiei isn't alive just yet. That spell is a curse. That demon is unknown, no one knows it's name or its whereabouts."

Yukina started to cry again.

"Yukina I am sending you back to human world. I am giving you a second chance. Find Yusuke and the others, and hunt down Hiei. That spell is a CURSE. Hiei is in serious trouble" Koenma said shouting.

"When you find Hiei you may have to kill him" Koenma said quietly.

What Koenma was saying didn't make Yukina feel any better.

"Good bye Yukina" Koenma said, then tore up Yukina's death contract.

Yukina opened her eyes to reveal daylight. She was still almost fully underground but she could see through a hole.

She pushed the dirt up. The yukina looked beside her. There was her brother's defiled grave.

"Oh Hiei" Yukina said, touching the ground soil.

Then she heard a voice coming from the far right of her.

Yukina looked up.

'Yusuke' she thought, as she saw Yusuke with some odd friends, people she didn't even know.

'Must be his school friends' She thought.

Yusuke didn't even look in Yukina's direction, he just kept walking.

Yukina knew that she needed Yusuke's help. So she decided to get up and follow Yusuke.

"Yusuke she whispered behind him" Yusuke stopped and turned around.

He almost screamed at the sight of the once dead Yukina.

"Yu...Yukina" Yusuke said worriedly

"Hey Yusuke, is this your girlfriend, one of his friends said foolishly.

"No" Yusuke said angrily.

"She is beautiful" another friend said getting closer to Yukina.

"Hey, how would you like to go on a date?" he asked

"No way" Yusuke said still angry.

"Hey why don't you guys go on home, I will talk to you later ok" yusuke said shooing them away.

"Yukina, I thought you were dead, oh hey where is Hiei?" Yusuke said.

"He is not here" Yukina said sadly.

"Koenma brought me back to life for a reason" Yukina said quietly.

"Ok hold that thought, lets go find Kurama, and Kuwabara first." Yusuke said.

Yukina and Yusuke first went to Kuwabara's house.

Yusuke knocked on the door several times.

"Hello" Kuwabara said opening the door.

Kuwabara then saw Yukina, and jumped for joy.

"Oh Yukina my precious you've come back to me" Kuwabara said happily, then started rambling.

"Not now Kuwabara, we have trouble approaching" Yusuke said calmly.

"Now we will have to call Kurama" Yusuke said digging in his pocket for 50 cents.

Yusuke walked over to the pay phone and dialed up the number.

It rang a couple of times then Kurama's mother answered the phone.

"Hey its Yusuke is Suuichi home" Yusuke asked.

"No I do believe he is still at school" She said.

"Ok thanks, bye' Yusuke said and then hung up.

"Come on we are going to Kurama's school" Yusuke said running off, Yukina and Kuwabara following behind.

They had finally reached there destination. They ran into the school.

Yusuke walked up to the guy at the front desk, and slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Where is Kur...I mean where is Suuichi" Yusuke said angrily.

"Uh Suuichi Minamino is in room 341 take a left go up the stairs and take another left and it is the last door on the right side.

"Thank you" Yusuke said storming away.

Yusuke reached the room, he was so frustrated he opened the door and yelled...

"Kurama we have a problem" Yusuke yelled.

* * *

Hahaha writers block no more! ok don't forget to review. I have major chapters coming up so be prepared for an awesome story!

Preview of next chapter:

"What do you mean, a curse?" Kurama said calmly.

"I'm not sure" Yukina said.

"But I fear for the worst" She went on.

"So can you tell me any thing about this demon" Kurama said

"No, all koenma said was that his name and whereabouts were unknown" Yukina said.

"No way, I think I have heard of an unknown demon like that before" Yusuke said brilliantly

That's enough preview for now!


	3. Why I'm Here

I am BACK! With an all new chapter for ya'll. So did ya miss me? Well any way before the next chapter I am going to thank a few reviewers.

JulieMRose989

Killerangel666

inuyashapup

Forbiddensoul562

Tsume-Hiei luver

Mr. Leader

Jessica

Ok I do say this chapter should be a good one. Well enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Yusuke barged through the door of the classroom Kurama was in.

Kurama looked up from what he was doing. He knew Yusuke was in the building the second he heard him yelling at the front desk.

Yusuke ran through the door. A few other people heard Yusuke walk in, but they were to busy to even bother.

"Hello Yusuke, what brings you here" Kurama said standing up.

"Yukina is alive again, and Hiei is gone" Yusuke said.

Yukina and Kuwabara walked into the room.

Kurama was really shocked at this.

"I see, ok lets talk about this else where, shall we?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah sure" Yusuke said turning around, and walking towards the door.

Kuwabara and Yukina walked out as well, Kurama slowly followed behind.

Everyone walked out to the community park a few miles from Yusuke's house.

They decided to sit on the benches and discuss the situation.

"So Yukina, how did you get back to earth?" Kurama asked.

"Koenma brought me back to life because of the situation with Hiei" Yukina said closing her eyes.

"That is rather interesting" Kurama said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were just sitting on the bench listening to what is going on.

"Now what has happened to Hiei?" Yusuke ended his silence by blurting out a question.

"Well an unknown demon, dug up Hiei's body, and took it. He is going to perform a spell, or from what Koenma said a curse" Yukina said sadly.

"What do you mean a curse" Kurama said.

"I am not exactly sure" Yukina said

"But I fear for the worst" She went on.

"So, can you tell me anything about this demon?" Kurama asked.

"No, all Koenma said was his whereabouts and name were unknown, and he casts spells and curses" Yukina said.

"No way! I think I have heard of a demon like that before" Yusuke said brilliantly.

"You have" Yukina said as she looked at Yusuke.

"Yeah, it is a demon that casts and makes curses. He is a very powerful demon. His curses are the most powerful curses in demon world." Yusuke said standing on the bench, acting brilliant.

"It's true, and who ever gets cursed or has a spell placed upon them they are in trouble" Botan said flying up to the boys.

"Botan how long have you been listening?" Kuwabara asked.

"Why ever since you sat down" Botan said smiling.

"So have you found out where Hiei is yet?" Yukina said standing up.

"No I am afraid not" Botan said looking towards the ground.

"Koenma said that you are going to have to be the one to find him, because he can't seem to locate him" Botan said getting her oar and jumping on.

"Wait do you know where we should start looking?" Yusuke asked Botan.

"You should start in demon world, maybe around demon head peak" Botan said as she flew off.

"Well I definitely don't know where that is" Yusuke said.

"Neither do I" Kuwabara said.

"Kurama you're a demon don't you know where it is?" Yusuke asked.

"No, actually. I haven't been to demon world ever since I came to human world" Kurama said waving his hands and smiling.

"I know! Yukina you must know! You live in demon world!" Yusuke said acting brilliant.

"Yes, I know where that is from the ice world" Yukina said happily.

"Well then we should get going! Hiei could be in trouble" Yusuke Said with his fist in the air.

"Yes we need to find Hiei before he is cursed" Kurama said getting up.

"Wait!" Someone shouted from a far distance.

"What, who said that" Kurama said seeing as he heard it first.

Then Botan appeared right in front of them.

"Uh, Botan what are you doing back here so soon?" Yukina asked

"I forgot you can use some of Yusuke's spirit items to help you" Botan said giving Yusuke the brief case.

"Well I better get going, Koenma is waiting for me" Botan said, then flew off.

"Um thanks" Yusuke said watching Botan fly off.

* * *

Ok sorry to say but that IS the end of chapter 3. Hey but I did update quicker than last time. Well any way, here is the preview for next chapter:

"It's been to long Hiei" a unfamiliar voice said.

The demon was talking to the dead body that he put on top of a table.

"Hiei this time you wont be so lucky" The demon said smirking.

The demon put magical sutra's around the table he used. Then put a mixture of spell herbs over Hiei's body. Then he repeatedly mumbled words.

Then light appeared over Hiei's body.

The demon saw the soul being forced back into the body.

"Yes that's it! Hiei you will be mine" The demon said laughing.

Haha next chapter will be good. Don't forget to review so I will know when to update for you.


	4. The Journey Begins

Ok here is the next chapter of Always Beside Me. Sorry ForbiddenSoul562 but I didn't have enough time to send it to you... Well I am gonna thank a few reviewers before starting the next chapter!

Mr. Leader

LittleDemonWolf

Tsume-Hiei luver

Inuyashapup

ForbiddenSoul562

Jessica

JulieMRose989

Well here is Chapter um oh yeah Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Well I am not sure any of these items will help us find Hiei but it may come in handy" Kurama said to Yusuke.

"Yeah, Demon World is defiantly to big for some of these items" Yusuke said lifting the box up and down.

"Oh I hope Hiei is alright" Yukina said not listening to anything Kurama and Yusuke were discussing.

"Don't worry Yukina Hiei should be fine" Kurama said. Actually not knowing what was going to happen to Hiei.

Yukina still had a bad feeling, no matter what everyone else said.

"Well should we go get ready for our journey into Demon World?" Yusuke asked as he started to walk forward.

"Yes that might be wise" Kurama stated as he started to follow Yusuke.

Kuwabara and Yukina silently followed along.

Everyone reached the end of the park.

"Well I am going to stop by my house before we leave and get a few things" Kurama said facing Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina.

"Alright meet back at my house at sunrise, it is dark and I need some sleep" Yusuke said followed by a yawn and stretching.

"Alright" Kurama said as he started walking the other direction.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina then started to walk in the same direction.

"Yukina can stay at my house for tonight" Kuwabara said breaking the silence.

"Ok whatever" Yusuke said sleepily.

"Alright Yukina lets go" Kuwabara said as they approached Yusuke's house.

Yusuke walked up the apartment steps until he reached his apartment. He got the key out of his pocket and opened the door to the dark house.

'Great my mom is still out drinking' Yusuke thought as he walked through the door to his house.

Yusuke then turned on the lights and walked into his room to prepare for their long journey to find their lost friend.

'Lets see I will first go find a sleeping bag for the nights' Yusuke thought as he walked over to the closet in his bedroom.

He pulled the sleeping bag out of his closet, and shook it around a little bit to get all of the dust off. (It hadn't been used in a while.)

Then after that Yusuke packed some other important things like food, a lighter so he could start a campfire with, and a few other things.

Yusuke then finished packing, and decided to crawl into bed and get to sleep. Before he did he set his alarm to 5:00 am. (When sun rises)

* * *

Somewhere in Demon World...

"Finally it is dark enough..." a mysterious voice said. Then walked into a room the was dimly lit.

He was then walking to a table in the middle of the room.

"It's been to long Hiei" The unfamiliar voice said.

The demon was talking to the dead body that he put on the table.

"Hiei, this time you wont be so lucky" The demon said smirking.

The demon put magical sutra's around the table he used. He then grabbed a little bag, and opened it, and poured over Hiei's body. The demon then repeated words, that were to hard to translate...

An instant after he stopped saying chants a light appeared over Hiei's body.

The demon then saw the soul being forced back into the small body.

"Yes, that's it Hiei, you will be mine!" The demon said laughing.

The body then slowly rose from the table...

* * *

SUNRISE!...um Human world

Yusuke's alarm went off at five o clock exactly.

"I need more sleep" Yusuke whined as he hit snooze on the alarm, and turned over.

Kuwabara, and Yukina then walked into Yusuke's apartment quietly.

Kuwabara then put down his huge backpack and walked into Yusuke's room.

He then positioned himself above Yusuke a little bit. Then he tackled Yusuke.

Yusuke then got up and pushed Kuwabara to the ground as he angrily got up.

Yusuke then decided to pass Kuwabara and head towards the living room. Kurama had then just walked in the door.

"Hey Kurama" Yusuke said as Kurama came in with a backpack as well.

"Oh that's right we have to leave soon" Yusuke said running into his room and pushing Kuwabara out. Then closing the door to get dressed for the long journey.

Yusuke then came out a minute later with his back pack. "Ok let me just grab a small breakfast snack and we will be on our way" Yusuke said walking into the kitchen.

He then came out with a granola bar in his mouth.

"Lets go" He said with his mouth full.

Kuwabara and Yukina then put back on their backpacks and followed Yusuke and Kurama out the door.

Everyone then walked to the park where they met the SDF. "Hey guys" Yusuke said. "Um how did you know we were coming here?" Kuwabara said.

"Order's from Koenma, to meet you here to transfer you to demon world" One of them said.

"Ok then lets go" Yusuke said eagerly.

The SDF then used their powers to unlock the portal for them to get through.

"Well now is the time to see what we are up against" Yusuke said as they all started to run through the portal.

"Alright they are through the portal, now lets close it up" the leader said.

A few minute's later Yusuke, Kurama, Yukina, and Kuwabara were in a field in Demon World.

* * *

Alright I am going to stop there because it is late at night, and I am getting really tired. Well I guess I will be nice, and give you a nice lil preview of the next chapter...

Hiei opened his eyes when he was fully up.

"Where am I?" Hiei said looking around.

The demon smirked and then started laughing. Hiei didn't say any thing.

'Finally, the demon thought' His plan was already starting to take effect.

"Hiei" The demon said. Hiei looked up at him.

"You can now leave, I simply brought you back to life" The demon said.

Hiei didn't trust him, he then got up and left.

The demon started to laugh again.

"Yes that curse I placed on him should start to take effect very soon Hiei" the demon said with a smirk.

Bwa ha ha ha just wait til the next chapter.


	5. Welcome Back

I'm back! Well not me the next chapter of Always Beside Me! Yay! Um well before the next chapter begins... I am going to list a few people that actually reviewed my story...

Jessica

Forbiddensoul562

Sadandlonely

Mr. Leader

MikoHatome

JulieMRose989

codenametatsu

**READ:** Ok well enjoy the next chapter... it may not be the exact words from the preview but it will be pretty darn close. Because I am switching things up a little bit so yeah. Oh yeah and I must say I have had like no sleep in the past couple of days so if it is confusing...its not my fault.

* * *

Chapter 5

--Anonymous field–

Yusuke, Kurama, Yukina, and Kuwabara were all in a surprisingly clear field. Not one demon in sight... yet.

"Ok we are now in demon world. So which way do we go now?" Yusuke asked

Group sigh

"Well demon world is the size of human world if not bigger" Kurama said from his knowledge of being a demon.

"Hey I know Hiei has spirit energy just like the rest of us, so maybe we can track him that way" Kuwabara said acting brilliant.

"We can't do that. Remember Hiei died" Yusuke said.

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot" Kuwabara said laughing.

"Well I guess all we can do is start walking I guess. My guess would be to look for either a cave or a mountain with a hiding place in it." Yusuke said.

"Well the least we can do is walk and try to sense him. Maybe then, when we get close to him we will sense him" Kurama said trying to think of the best possible way to do this.

"Well then lets go this way" Yusuke said pointing to the west where a forest was.

"Oh I hope we find Hiei soon" Yukina said worriedly.

So then everyone started to walk towards the forest. Luckily for them the forest was spaced out so they wouldn't all be crammed together.

"Hey guys lets keep our spirit energy low so the demons wont find us" Yusuke said.

"Yes that would be wise. Most demons in this area are rather strong it would be wise not to let them spot us" Kurama said lowing his spirit energy. So it wouldn't be detected.

"Man there is nothing but lame trees in the way" Kuwabara said with his hands behind his head He was using his hands as a head rest.

* * *

–Some place in demon world–

Hiei was still looking a little lifeless on the tabletop.

His eyes slowly opened. His body was white, and held no warmth. The soul was just imprisoned in the body that had once died due to an illness, and Koenma's wrath.

Hiei then sat up. He looked around. He didn't see anything but a someone approaching him.

"Why am I here?" Hiei snapped at the demon.

"Hiei I brought your soul back" The demon said calmly.

"I just simply felt bad about you dying, and I decided to bring you back" he said with a smirk.

Hiei was getting prepared to attack this demon. He moved his hand to his side. He was getting ready to grab his katana and slice the demon to pieces.

He reached for it, and it wasn't there.

"Are you looking for this?" The demon said revealing Hiei's Katana. " I thought you would try to pull a move like that.

That made Hiei angry. Hiei wasn't going to attack him yet.

The demon then broke the silence in the room...

"Did you know Hiei, your sister is currently in the living world again. Just to search for you" the demon said.

'Now all you have to say is the word Yukina and you will be mine' The demon thought.

Hiei then did the unthinkable...

"Yukina's alive" Hiei said looking down.

All of a sudden Hiei's eyes turned gray. His eyes had no life signs whatsoever.

The demon then laughed evilly.

"Hiei you are now under MY control" The demon said still laughing.

"Now Hiei your friends are currently in demon world. I want you to kill them" the demon said.

Hiei then moved off the table and walked out the door.

* * *

–Forest–

"Wow it looks like it is getting dark out" Yusuke said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah maybe we should call it a night" Kuwabara said looking around for an open spot.

Yusuke then took off his backpack and pulled out his tent. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yukina started to set up camp as well.

After all of the tents were set up Yusuke grabbed some wood he found on the ground and started a campfire.

* * *

Ok I have to stop there. Sorry this was such a short chapter but I had to end it there because I just had too.

Preview of next time:

"I sense a demon coming this way" Kurama said standing up.

"Is it a strong one" Kuwabara said worriedly.

"I am not sure. I can sense the demon presence. But it has no energy whatsoever." Kurama said

"It's coming so quickly though" Yukina said getting worried.

"Don't worry guys we can handle it" Kuwabara said acting strong.

"Wait your wrong this demon seems different from the others" Kurama said getting a bit worried.

"Should we run?" Kuwabara asked.

Bwa ha ha don't forget to review ok ;). -FireApparition


	6. Why did you do this?

A/N: Well, it looks like it is gonna be another great chapter. Oh yeah and once again it will NOT be like the preview so just thought I would tell you that. I just think of the previews as a little info of what is gonna kinda happen so yeah. I thank all these reviewers for taking the time out of there lives to review this story!

Jessica

ForbiddenSoul562

inuyashapup

Monster Envy

JulieMRose989

MikoHatome

sadandlonely

codenametatsu

Once again many thanks! Now on with the show... I mean chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6:

Everyone sat around the campfire. Yusuke, and Kuwabara goofing off, and acting like idiots. Yukina is still worried about Hiei, she hasn't said much. Kurama, worried as well.

"Look what I brought" Kuwabara said holding up a bag of marshmallows, and breaking some of the silence.

"So who wants some?" Kuwabara asked. No one responded.

"Oh come on guys lighten up, it is not like Hiei can't handle himself" Kuwabara said trying to reassure everyone. It wasn't working. Kuwabara then just sat down and stayed quiet.

Shortly after, everyone decided to get ready to go to sleep.

Kurama then decided that since it is demon world, and it is dangerous, he put up a barrier. He had used some of his petals to put around the site and created an energy barrier.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both were exhausted, the second both of them got into their sleeping bags the were snoring.

Yukina and Kurama both fell asleep shortly after Yusuke, and Kuwabara did.

The night was quiet. Unusually peaceful.

* * *

3:00 am

Kurama was laying to the side. He then opened his eyes. Not moving, still on his side laying down.

'Something is coming this way. It's coming fast' Kurama thought as he then got up quickly. He looked around to see that everyone else was still sleeping. He was the only one that felt it.

'Whatever it is, it shouldn't be able to get past my barrier' Kurama thought trying to reassure himself.

Kurama couldn't convince himself he was safe. He stood up and walked out of the tent. Kurama was looking around, he didn't see anything. This was starting to worry him a little.

He knew something was coming for all of them. Yusuke, Kuwabara, nor Yukina woke up to this.

Kurama then couldn't feel the energy anymore. He then thought that the demon went another way, and turned around heading for the tent. Kurama then stopped. The demon's energy was about 5 feet away from him.

Kurama turned around to reveal a shadow. He couldn't see who it was. He saw something glowing around the face area...

It was Hiei...

Kurama walked up to him a little, then stopped.

Hiei pulled out his katana.

"Hiei what are doing" Kurama said not moving.

Hiei then charged for Kurama...

Kurama had barely dodged. He then had a huge slash across his stomach, blood started coming out of the deep cut.

"Hiei I don't want to fight you!" Kurama said as he backed up a little.

Hiei didn't say anything, he just prepared for another hit.

Kurama then realized something was wrong with Hiei.

' I have to get Hiei away from the campsite, sooner or later he is going to figure out where Yukina and the others are' Kurama thought as he turned around and started to run for the exit to the forest. That way he could see better using the light from the moon.

'I have to hurry' Kurama thought as he picked up his speed.

Hiei then noticed that his enemy was running. He smirked and then he started running Kurama's way.

'How did Hiei manage to get past my barrier?' Kurama thought while he was running.

He then noticed Hiei was right behind him. 'I have to keep moving' Kurama thought.

Hiei got beside him and cut into one of Kurama's legs. Kurama then hissed in pain while still moving.

He tried to punch Hiei away so he could keep going. Hiei teleported before Kurama could try.

Kurama then saw a field. The forest was coming to an end.

Kurama ran out to the field and stopped, turning around he saw Hiei touch the ground about 15 feet away from him.

He could now see much better then in the forest.

Kurama then got out a rose, he was hoping he wouldn't have to use it. He just held it in his hand.

"Hiei stop this" Kurama said while stepping back farther away from Hiei.

There was no stopping the fire demon. He was still looking to kill Kurama.

Kurama knelt down in pain. 'I am still injured from Hiei's Katana' he thought. ' I can't keep dodging his attacks. I will get killed if he doesn't stop' Kurama thought.

'The sun is rising' Kurama thought as he watched the sun took over some of the darkness.

Hiei then threw his katana, Kurama took out his rose whip and stopped the katana from striking his flesh.

The sun then rose and took out all darkness.

Hiei still hasn't spoken one word. Kurama saw the fire demon walking towards him.

Kurama looked up at Hiei.

'What's this' Kurama thought. 'Hiei's eyes are black, and his jagan is red(sorry changed it a bit)' Kurama thought as he watched Hiei get closer.

Kurama got up, looking at Hiei.

"Hiei snap out of it" Kurama said grabbing a seed out of his pocket, and forming it into a vine spear.

Kurama then got up and ran towards Hiei. Kurama then pierced Hiei's stomach with it.

Hiei's eyes turned were their original ruby red color again, and the jagan had closed. The spear then disappeared.

"Kura..." Hiei said then fell to the ground.

Kurama picked up the fainted fire Demon, and headed back for the campsite.

* * *

Campsite

"Ahh" Yusuke said getting out of his sleeping bag. He looked around and noticed Kurama wasn't there.

"Hey guys wake up, Kurama is gone" Yusuke yelled in a panic, and ran outside.

Kuwabara and Yukina woke up abruptly. They got up and joined Yusuke quickly. They were to worried to fully wake up.

"Hey look the barrier was released" Kuwabara said pointing.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Yukina said in a worried voice.

Yusuke then heard something from behind him.

"Who's there" Yusuke said turning around.

"Kurama" Yusuke said.

Kurama stepped forward.

"Hey look who Kurama has" Kuwabara said once again pointing.

"Hiei!" Yukina said.

Yusuke then noticed the puddle of blood that was dripping from Hiei and Kurama.

"Come on lets get out of this forest quickly" Yusuke said worried about Kurama and Hiei.

Everyone quickly gathered everything together and got out. They new a tent in the woods would not be the best place at the time.

* * *

Field

"Kurama are you ok" Yukina said noticing Kurama was pale.

"Yeah I am fine but I am worried about Hiei" Kurama said looking down at the demon that was in his arms.

"Let's head back to human world, there we can get help from the others" Yusuke said opening his back pack.

"Yes there we can help Hiei" Kurama said.

Yusuke grabbed a vile that opened the portal between the two worlds.

He smashed it on the ground, and the portal opened.

Everyone then jumped through and the portal closed.

* * *

That is the end of chapter 6. Don't worry I will update soon so you wont have to wait that long ok.

Sorry no preview I want you to find out what happens in chapter 7 when you read it. I am so evil huh...! NOTE: THE STORY IS NOT I REPEAT NOT OVER!


	7. It's happening again

A/N: Don't worry people I have great plans for this story. It will defiantly be a long one. I have so many plans for this story. Am I great or what...?

Jessica

JuileMRose989

codenametatsu

Monster Envy

Forbiddensoul562

Well thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 7:

Finally everyone had reached human world.

Kuwabara never happier to be back.

Kurama was still bleeding from his stomach and leg wounds.

"Hey Kurama are you going to make it to my house?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Yes I will be fine" Kurama said putting on a smile.

"Alright then lets hurry, we can't forget Hiei is bleeding as well" Yusuke said. Then everyone started walking towards Yusuke's house seeing that it is the closest.

Everyone walked through the park, and to the left, and Yusuke's house was visible. (Ok I don't feel like describing their hike)

When everyone finally got back to Yusuke's house, Yusuke barged through the door first to make sure his mom wasn't home.

"Ok come on in" Yusuke said holding the door open.

"Kurama why don't you set Hiei down on the couch, and I can go get the first aid kit" Yusuke said walking to the bathroom where the first aid kit was.

Kurama laid Hiei on the couch and Yukina instantly ran to his side. She used some of her healing powers to help Hiei's stomach wound heal.

She then grabbed Hiei's hand and prayed that he would be ok.

Yusuke then came out with the bandages and other supplies. He set it down and helped Kurama with the bandaging.

"Yukina, does Hiei need to be bandaged as well?" Yusuke asked

Yukina nodded her head. "Yes I'm afraid I couldn't heal it all the way" Yukina said sadly.

Yusuke noticed Yukina was really sad, and was about to cry.

"Don't worry we will fix this mess up, Hiei will be fine, he's strong" Yusuke said to try and cheer her up a bit.

Yukina smiled a little bit, as she tried to remain positive.

"Hey Urameshi can we all stay at your house tonight?" Kuwabara said looking out the window.

"Yeah sure, my mom probably wont be back for a while anyways" Yusuke said while taking off Hiei's shirt, and starting to bandage his wound.

"I will go get some pillows and our sleeping bags, Kuwabara you come help" Yusuke said as he yelled through the hallway.

Kuwabara got up and stomped away angrily to help Yusuke.

A few minutes later Yusuke and Kuwabara came back with everything.

Both of them laid all the stuff out to where it was neatly on the ground so any one could go to sleep when they wanted.

Yusuke walked over to Hiei with a pillow and a blanket. He gently lifted Hiei's head up, then put the pillow underneath his head. Then after that followed the blanket.

Kuwabara was so worn out that he was already asleep, and snoring.

Yukina decided that she was getting tired to. She pulled her sleeping bag right next to the couch where Hiei was sleeping and crawled in. She laid her head down and fell asleep.

"Oh boy did I ever miss my bed, well see you tomorrow Kurama, Good night" Yusuke said as he walked into his room and went to sleep.

Kurama got in his sleeping bag, and dosed off as well.

Midnight

'What is that, it sounds like something is moving' Kurama thought as he awoke from his sleep.

He looked around. Everyone was still sleeping. He looked at the couch, and realized that Hiei wasn't there.

Kurama got out of the sleeping bag and stood up. He looked around Yusuke's house.

Kurama looked by the end of the living room to reveal Hiei looking out the living room window. His shirt was back on and everything.

Hiei turned to Kurama, he could sense his presence.

"Hiei is it actually you?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Hn" Hiei said

'Ok well at least I know that it is him now' Kurama thought in a big sigh of relief.

"Kurama you should get everyone out of here and away from me, I have this bad feeling" Hiei said worriedly.

'Could Hiei be catching on to what he did the other night' Kurama thought.

"Hiei we know what is going on and we are going to help you get out of this" Kurama said in a calm voice.

Hiei knew Kurama, and Yukina shouldn't stay with him.

After a few moments of silence, Hiei then heard a screaming sound in his head. He bent down, and fell to the floor on his hands and knees.

"Hiei what's wrong?" Kurama said in a panicked voice.

"Kurama...you need... to get everyone away from... here... NOW" Hiei shouted in short breathes.

Hiei then jumped through the window, and shattered it, he ran off trying to distance himself from everyone.

* * *

Ok Im sorry its so short. I promise that the next chapter will be a good long one. Ok how does that sound.

Um so lets see, some information on the next chapter is: Botan finally comes to human world. Hiei comes back (that doesn't sound good), and something bad happens... ogitty boogity boo!


End file.
